The object of this invention is a pruning device which allows for upright pruning of standing trees. Said pruning device comprises a shaft, one end of said shaft having a support which is articulatably joined to said shaft; a rotatable cutting blade; a cutting support device which is fixed parallel to the cutting blade for leaning the upright pruning device against a tree when cutting its branches; and a power source coupled to and rotating the cutting blade.